supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ministro antiguo
El Ministro antiguo (Ancient Minister en inglés; ''エインシャント卿 Einshanto Kyō'' lit. Lord antiguo en japonés) es el primer antagonista del Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial. Él parece ser el líder del ejército del subespacio y controla al batallón R.O.B., así como el que suelta las bombas subespaciales. Él es considerado como un villano trágico (un antagonista que no tiene la intención de ser un villano), ya que lamentaba que, para hacer estallar cada bomba subespacial, hacía falta destruir dos R.O.B. centinelas. Su misión es acercar este mundo al subespacio bajo las órdenes de Tabuu. A pesar de su rol como villano, el Ministro antiguo nunca es confrontado. Rol en El emisario subespacial El Ministro antiguo es en realidad un R.O.B., quien reinaba como el Robot Supremo en la Isla de los Antiguos previo a la trama del Emisario Subespacial. Cuando Tabuu inició sus planes para dominar el Mundo de Trofeos, se enteró de la existencia de esta isla y de los que vivían ahí, así como de su tecnología avanzada. Tabuu ordenó que el ejército del subespacio invadiera el lugar, obligando a los R.O.B. a servir para Tabuu, siendo obligados a crear toda la maquinaria y armas que utilizará el ejército en el futuro, como las bombas subespaciales, e incluso el destructor subespacial. El Robot Supremo, avergonzado, toma la identidad del Ministro antiguo, y es obligado por Tabuu a distribuir las bombas subespaciales alrededor del mundo. Se le ve en varias secuencias siendo atacado por los héroes en su camino para usar las bombas subespaciales, siendo el único ataque exitoso el Aether de Ike. Cuando Samus, Pikachu, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Olimar y Capitan Falcon se unen en la fábrica de bombas subespaciales, se encuentran con el Ministro antiguo, que se siente algo resentido por lo que causó, y se niega a luchar contra los héroes. En ese momento, los R.O.B. reciben la orden de Ganondorf de detonar todas las bombas subespaciales. El Ministro antiguo intenta detenerlos, sin éxito; no obstante, lo vuelve a intentar, pero Ganondorf les ordena a los R.O.B que le disparen rayos, quemándole sus ropajes. Ahí es cuando revela su verdadera identidad como R.O.B., y ayuda a los héroes a escapar de la Isla de los Antiguos y vencer a Tabuu pero es convertido en trofeo junto a los demas, quienes son restaurados por personajes como Luigi, Ness, Kirby y el Rey Dedede. Juntos nuevamente, superan el gran laberinto y derrotan a Tabuu; tras derrotarlo, la mayoria de las partes de este mundo regresan a la normalidad, con la excepción de la Isla de los Antiguos, la cual no pudo ser restaurada debido a la cantidad de bombas subespaciales que estallaron a la vez, dejando en su lugar una gran X. Dado que los otros R.O.B. fueron destruidos debido a la explosion en la Isla de los Antiguos, el Robot Supremo es dejado como el ultimo R.O.B. restante. Descripción del trofeo Desbloquear: Completar el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial. Español right|95px :Ministro Antiguo :Comanda el ejército subespacial y usa bombas subespaciales para aniquilar el mundo. En su día lo dominó, cuando vivía en la Isla de los Antiguos con muchos robots. Sin embargo, estos fueron hechos prisioneros, siguiendo las órdenes de Tabuu. Ahora los robots trabajan en la fábrica de bombas y tratan de sobreponerse al desconsuelo de haber perdido a sus amigos. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Ancient Minister :The commander of the Subspace Army who uses Subspace Bombs to tear up this world. He was once the lord of this world, living on the floating Island of the Ancients with many robots--but the robots were taken hostage on Tabuu's orders. Now that their home's a bomb factory, the robots carry out their functions while enduring deep sadness caused by the loss of their colleagues. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Véase también Categoría:Universo Super Smash Bros.